Les déceptions amères
by WhiteWishes
Summary: Zu deutsch: Die bitteren Enttäuschungen. Wir befinden und am Ende des 5. Buches, Lucius sitzt in Askaban, seine Familie denkt - jeder auf seine ganz eigene Art- darüber nach, wie es so weit kommen konnte
1. Nacissa: Schwarz wie Edelstein

**Les amères déceptions**

Soundtrack: Apocalyptica - Romance

Regentropfen flossen an den dunklen Fenstern hinab wie schwarzer Diamant.

Narzissa kleidete sich um, die blau blühenden Augen auf nichts gerichtet, die Ohren bei den leisen Trommeln die draußen, hoch oben auf dem Dach des Manors, _ihres_ Manors, leise

die alten Geschichten erzählten.

Den heutigen Tag über hatte sie ein flanellblaues Kleid

Getragen, reich mit Silber bestickt und doch nicht zuviel.

Es hatte von ihrem Leben erzählt, der handgespitzte, höchst komplizierte Saum von ihrer behüteten Kindheit und reichen Jugend im _Führnehmen und gar alten Haus der Blacks_,

der Stoff, der ihre Beine bedeckte, klar und in kühlem Blau von ihrer glanzvollen Schulzeit, von ihren Bestnoten, doch das dunkelblaue, fast schwarze Mittelstück ihres Korsetts auch von Neidern, die sie stets gehabt hatte und die sie nun

verließen und sie wusste nicht, ob sie sich freuen oder leiden sollte. Hinter vorgehaltenen Händen tuschelten sie nun und lachten gar höhnisch auf, kreuzte Narzissa ihre Wege.

Ein paar schöne Edelsteine zierten noch den dunkeln Stoff…kleine Lichtblicke, die es da gab wie zum Beispiel die Hoffnung verkündenden Besuche des Familienanwaltes, ihre eigenen, glitzernd blauen Augen die ihr immer wieder entschlossen aus dem Spiegel entgegenblickten wie frisches, kaltes Gletschereis am Morgen. Gleich, wie schwarz die Sorgen und Abgründe dahinter auch lauern mochten.

Ihr Décoté zierte ein schwarzer Obsidian. Der schwarze Edelstein schien alles zu sein, was sie an diesem Tage von _ihm_ bei sich getragen hatte.

Schwarz wie der Tod,

Schwarz wie die Sehnsucht sein konnte,

Schwarz wie der dunkle Lord,

Schwarz wie die Zukunft.

_Oh Lucius!_

Sie wusste nicht, ob sie die Worte laut ausgesprochen hatte.

_Lucius! Why are you gone?_

Sie sah seine falkengrauen Augen leiden, dunkel von Sehnsucht und Angst vor der Zukunft.

Sein Gesicht war so glatt und kühl gewesen, damals, als die Wachen ihn zerschunden wie er war hereingebracht hatten.

Sein Licht, das Licht tief in seinem Inneren hatte aus ihm herausgestrahlt. Schwach. Und dennoch noch am Leben!

Sie hatten gesprochen. Im Nachhinein erinnerte sie sich nicht mehr daran, was genau sie gesprochen hatten.

Einmal, da hatte er ihr gesagt, dass er sie vermisse.

Doch was genau vermisste er?

Ihre Schönheit oder ihre kühle Liebe?  
Ihre Brüste oder ihr Gesicht?  
Lucius hatte doch schon seit jeher eine Neigung für Frauen, die etwas zu bieten hatten das hatte er ihr nicht so erfolgreich verbergen können wie den Rest seiner kleinen Lügereien.

Und was vermisste er sonst noch, außer ihr?

Das Manor?

Das Geld?

Das süße Leben, das sie auch nun, da er weg war, kämpfend aufrecht zu erhalten versuchte?

Vermisste er den Dunklen Lord?

Die hohe Stellung, die er einst bei ihm innehatte bevor er alles verlor?

Sie zwang sich innerlich wieder zur Raison und nestelte entschlossen an dem Verschluss des schweren Edelsteines herum.

Schluss damit. Sie beschmutze mutwillig das Andenken an ihren Ehemann! Den Mann, dem sie aus Ehrenerhaltungszwecken bestimmt gewesen war…und den sie dennoch lieben gelernt hatte!

Sie liebte ihn einfach. Sie liebte jeden Zentimeter seiner Gestalt. Sein Antlitz, das mit seinen schweren Schnitten etwas von Dunkelheit, von dem Licht, das folgte, von Tragik und von kalten Wintern, doch auch von der Macht ewiger Tiefe, alten Blutes und Stärke erzählte.

Für andere Menschen vermochte er wohl nicht mehr zu sein

als ein kalter Zyniker, doch so sah sie ihn nicht.

Andere Menschen mochten ihn anklagen, dass er nichts täte, was ihm selbst nicht dienlich sei, doch wer tat das schon?

Wenn sie ihn berührte war er nie kalt gewesen. Auch nicht hart oder berechnend…er war ihr alles gewesen. Er war alles, das Bedeutung hatte. Er vermochte sie zu beruhigen und ihr in Tagen, in denen ihre Verzweiflung zu explodieren drohte, Antwort zu geben allein durch seine Anwesenheit und dadurch, dass er bei ihr wahr, das er sie festhielt.

Er vermochte sie zu lieben wie sie nicht einmal sich selbst liebte! Sie war ihr Anker, und er war der ihre.

Doch selbst in ihren schönsten Stunden hatten sie nie allein sein dürfen denn seit Menschen gedenken, stand etwas zwischen ihnen.

Und es war Lucius selbst.

_No, it was not actually ,Lucius'__... It was someone else._

"Der andere Lucius", wie Narcissa ihn in Gedanken stets nannte, hatte sich nicht dem verschrieben, was ihm gut tat.

Es war der Lucius, der sich und seiner Frau kein Licht brachte oder zumindest keines, was diesen Namen aus ihrer Sicht auch verdient hatte, sondern der Lucius, der sich dem Dunklen verschrieben hatte…und zwar mit _allem_ was er hatte.

Sie selbst war von dieser Wendung nie überrascht gewesen hatte sie doch gewusst dass sie, zumal sie selbst aus einer sehr alten, schwarzmagischen Familie stammte, früher oder später mit einem ebensolchen Dunkelmächtigen das Ehebett würde teilen müssen.

Selbst bei ihrer Hochzeit, eine riesige Inszenierung in die die beiden wohlhabenden Familien einiges an Galeonen und Aufwand hineingesteckt hatten, hatte sie ihrem Mann nicht nur die Treue schwören müssen sondern auch „ihm zu dienen und zu bedienen, sowie ihn zu unterstützen in seinen Aufgaben wo immer du ihn unterstützen kannst, in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten.". Schon seit jeher war sie sich sicher, das ihrer ältesten Schwester Bellatrix dieses dumme Eheversprechen zuzuschreiben war, doch sie hatte stets gelacht und geschwiegen.

Bella wusste, dass Narzissa sich nicht viel machte aus all dem Gut-und-Böse-Geplänkel sowie Muggelvernichtungstaktiken auch wenn die Jüngste klug genug war, nicht zuviel darüber verheißen zu lassen.

_Ihr _stand der Sinn nur nach ihrer Familie die sie zu Gründen begehrte und nach nichts anderem. Doch eine Black würde nur diese Bekennung übrig bleiben oder die Verdammnis und so hatte sie weise geschwiegen und erduldet, was zu bekämpfen nicht lohnenswert gewesen wäre.

Doch nun hatte sich das Schicksal in einer blitzartigen Kettenreaktion katastrophal gewendet.

Es muss wohl mit der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft begonnen haben, und mit dieser kleinen, ausgesprochen zweckfreien Schikanierung einiger Muggel.

Lucius hatte ihr auch noch Wochen später, lange nachdem er und Draco zurück ins Manor gekehrt waren geschworen, dass er mit der Sache nichts zutun hatte, sondern nach dem Spiel noch etwas mit dem Minister zusammengesessen war, dass sie sich über den Verlauf des Spieles und über geschäftliche Angelegenheiten unterhalten hatten während Draco draußen vor ihrem Zelt mit seinen Freunden Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle gewesen sei.

Als die vermeintlichen Todesser aufgetaucht waren habe er Draco und seinen Freunden natürlich SOFORT befohlen, in den Wald zu gehen und um seine Tarnung zu wahren

Und nicht so tun zu müssen, als wolle er um Weasleys Zuneigung buhlen, der zusammen mit seinen zwei Ältesten und einigen Ministeriumsleuten versuchte, die Muggelfamilie sicher auf den Boden zu bekommen, ging er seinem Sohn voran und sie hielten sich im Wald.

Narcissa hatte zwar schon öfters die Intuition gehabt, dass ihr Mann, obwohl Voldemorts rechte Hand, immer ein Stück weit auf seiner eigenen Seite und der seiner

Familie gestanden hatte, was natürlich begründet hätte, das er weder den Todessern noch den Ministeriumsleuten gegenüber in dieser Nacht Loyalität zeigen wollte.

Dennoch schien ihr Lucius' Erklärungen mehr als Lückenhaft und so glaubte sie ihm

nur fürs erste.

Danach ging alles Schlag auf Schlag.

Gegen Ende von Dracos 4. Schuljahr kehrte der Dunkle Lord zurück. Narcissa hatte nicht das Dunkle Mal und konnte somit nicht gerufen werden, doch nach allem was sie erfuhr, war ihr Mann eher negativ aufgefallen.

Voldemort rechnete es ihm nicht gut an, dass sein treuster Gefolgsmann nie den versuch unternommen hatte, ihn zu suchen.

Dracos ZAG-Jahr. Voldemort hatte seinen besten Leuten die Anweisung gegeben, dem Potterjungen, den er in die Ministeriumsabteilung gelockt hatte, seine Prophezeiung abzunehmen. Lucius war unter diesen Leuten. Lucius hatte sogar die absolute Befehlsstellung inne! Und natürlich geschah genau dass, was sich ihre ganze Familie im Moment am allerwenigsten Leisten konnte, und was eigentlich auch in diesem Maße nie zuvor geschehen war: Lucius versagte.

Er und seine Leute wurden vom Orden überrascht – eine Horde unblütiger Almosengeber von irgendwo, gelegentlich durchzogen von einer Hand voll mehr oder weniger fähiger Auroren.

Narcissa stellten sich wie stets die blonden Nackenhaare auf, wenn sie an dieses Zigeunerpack dachte, dessen einziger Überlebensgrund der war, dass sie von Dumbledore angeführt wurden und ein paar recht gute Führungskommandos ihr eigenen nennen konnten. Halbblüter, Muggelstämmige, Diebe und Halunken, Werwölfe ja sogar Squibs kamen nach allem, was sie wusste oder wenigstens ahnte dort zusammen.

Dazu noch der ein oder andere unedle Blutsverräter wie zum Beispiel ihr werter Verwandter Sirius Black oder ihre höchstanständige halbblütige Nichte Nymphadora Tonks, Tochter ihrer vom eigenen Blut verdammten Schwester.

Trotz aller Blutsverräterei schien der Dunkle Lord dem Orden doch eine Bedeutung zuzumessen und wie sich herausstellte zurecht, den ihr geliebter Lucius wurde von Dumbledores Anhänger doch nahezu überrannt und die Prophezeiung zerbarst noch vor seinen Augen.

So hatte Lucius ihr die Geschichte geschildert…damals. Vor zwei Wochen hinter einer Hochsicherheitsglasscheibe irgendwo in den Gemäuern von Askaban.

Für ihren Mann war die Inhaftierung verbunden mit den Harten Bestrafungen und noch härteren Verhören ein Schock gewesen, für sie selbst war das plötzliche auf sich allein gestellt sein in der rauen Zauberergemeinschaft in dem man den Namen „Malfoy" nun nur noch mit Verachtung auf die Straße spuckte natürlich nicht minder schockierend!

Und doch…tief in ihrem Inneren hatte sie schon lange gewusst, dass ihr Mann irgendwann nicht mehr da sein würde…das alles dann wohl nur noch auf sie und ihren Sohn hinauslaufen würde…Lucius war einfach immer zu Bedeutend gewesen und hatte stets zuviel zu verlieren gehabt.

_Never trust the dark site__…_

Sie legte nun ihr Gewand vollständig ab und streifte sich in ihr Abendkleid.

_But trust the Dark Lord__._

Leisen Trittes stieg sie die Stufen hinauf, das Antlitz erhoben und auf den schimmernd hellen Kronleuchter im zweiten Stock über ihr fixiert. Er würde ihr Lucius zurückbringen, das wusste sie. Er war Zu Bedeutend als das er in den Kerkern Askabans würde Sterben müssen.

Und mit diesem Wissen schwebte sie die letzten Stufen empor, dann verschwand sie im Licht.


	2. Draco: Der Brief

Als ich heute Morgen von meinem Frankreichurlaub zurückgekommen bin und mir meine Überschrift hier einmal etwas genauer angeschaut habe, hat mich ja fast der Schlag getroffen!

Ich habe meinen kleinen typisch deutschen Umstellungsfehler jetzt aber korrigiert,hoffe, kein Franzose oder französisch sprechender fühlt sich jetzt meinetwegen auf den Schlips getreten und wünsche viel Spaß beim nächsten Chapter das ja lange hat auf sich warten lassen !

Der Brief

Soundtrack: **Apocalyptica - Until It Sleeps**

Leise hörte er seine Mutter den Gang entlang schleichen…ihre Silhouette zeigte eine schlanke Gestalt das Kinn hoch erhoben, die Schultern straff, die Spitze Nase wurde

durch das Licht des Kronleuchters merkwürdig über die weise Seidentapete gestreckt.

Draco beobachtete dieses Schauspiel das ihm sich hinter dem Türspalt bot von seinem Bett aus unbeteiligt.

Seit einer gefühlten halben Stunde schon wirbelte er seinen Zauberstab durch die Finger.

Einige Male entglitt er ihm und landete in wilden Umdrehungen auf dem Laken, von wo er ihn jedes Mal wieder aufhob und unaufhörlich weitertrainierte bis er schließlich selbst regulieren konnte, wann sein Stab aufhörte, sich zu drehen, und wann er wieder begann.

Er hatte ihn ursprünglich nur gezückt, um den Brief zu entflammen, der sich scheinbar ewig erstreckte und wie ein zerknitterter und zerrissener Fußabtreter vor seinem Bett auf dem dunklen Holzboden ausgerollt lag.

Sie hatte das Pergament mit unendlich vielen verklecksten Herzchen „geschmückt"

und darin in ewigen Monologen von ihren Ferien bei Tante Hellivary und ihrem hässlichen Cousin Tod geschrieben und davon, wie sehr sie es vermisste

„**deine wächserne Haut zu berühren, die so zart und süß unter meinen Fingern vibriert, wenn du mich nimmst!".**

Am liebsten hätte er seinen Mageninhalt über dem Brief entleert.

Vibrieren? Es gab nur ein Körperteil, das vibrierte wenn er ein Mädchen nahm und da Pansy als ein solches nur gerade mal so durchging hatte er einfach auf aristokratischen Anstand plädiert, damit sie dieses ganz besondere Körperteil nicht auch noch anfasste.

Pansy hatte die Vorstellung, Dracos Eltern könnten hinter das unzüchtige Verhalten kommen und sie auf alle Ewigkeit verschmähen spannend gefunden, und doch hatte sie getan, was ihr „Freund" von ihr Verlangte oder viel eher NICHT von ihr Verlangte.

Besonders schlimm, diesmal jedoch auf eine andere Weise, war der Abschnitt gewesen, indem sie auf die Inhaftierung seines Vaters gekommen war:

„**Mein Liebling ich weis, du bist am Boden zerstört und doch bitte ich dich, nicht aufzugeben. Bitte halte deinen schönen Kopf oben du kannst es schaffen deine Frau steht an deiner Seite,**

**sie liebt dich! Du wirst die hässlichen Schikanen die über deine Familie hereingebrochen sind aushalten, du wirst stark sein. Vertrau mir."**

Nein! Nein bei seiner Mutter! Er war nicht stark. Er war kein dämlicher Löwe der das Heldenhafte überstehen von Situationen wie diesen zu seiner undankbaren Lebensaufgabe gemacht hatte. _Ein Malfoy befiehlt! Ein Malfoy gehört nach oben!_ Und ein Malfoy verdiente es nicht, wie der Dreck der Gemeinschaft behandelt zu werden!

Ein Malfoy verdiente es nicht, Gringottsverließe aufgeben und Rennbesen hergeben zu müssen!

Ein Malfoy, _Draco_ Malfoy, hatte das gleiche Recht auf ein normales Leben wie jeder andere auch.

Er erhob sich vom Bett, nahm den Brief in die Linke und knüllte ihn in einer Hand zusammen. Die Rechte hielt seinen Zauberstab mit dem er nun endlich auf das

Papier zielte doch etwas in ihm stockte von neuem.

Er war hier in einem Zaubererhaus. Das bedeutete, das Ministerium würde zwar erfahren

DASS hier ein Entflammungszauber gewirkt wurde,

es würde jedoch kaum dahinter kommen von WEM er gewirkt wurde damit war sein Vorhaben nahezu ungefährlich….

Andererseits waren sie schließlich nicht irgendein Zaubererhaus.

Sie waren die Malfoys, und sie wurden beobachtet. Daran gab es keinen Zweifel.

Die Untersuchungen die für Vaters Prozess vollzogen wurden waren zwar schon längst beendet (sein Vater hatte alle Schwarzmagischen Artefakte so gut versteckt, dass nicht einmal er oder seine Mutter wussten wo alles gelagert wer oder, falls sie das eine oder andere doch wussten, wie man daran gelangen konnte), doch seine Mutter war nur auf Bewährung draußen

und auch er selbst war ebenfalls sehr knapp davongekommen!

Sie hatten die meisten Anti-Spion-Flüche von ihrem Haus nehmen müssen ins besondere

diejenigen, die damals dafür gesorgt hatten, dass man ihnen keinen einzigen schwarzmagischen Fluch in ihrem Manor hatte nachweisen können.

Ein Inflammare war kein Verbotener oder Schwarzmagischer Zauber, dennoch wollte er nichts tun, womit er die Sicherheit seiner Mutter vor Askaban gefährden konnte.

Sie selbst hatte ihm gegenüber kalt verkündet, dass Vorsicht zu walten war im Umgang mit dem Ministerium doch niemals Respekt vor der feigen Gesellschaft, die seinen Vater hatte hinter Gitter bringen lassen und von der es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit war, bis

sie vom Dunklen Lord endgültig bereinigt werden würde.

Draco drückte den unangenehm großen, unförmigen Papierball nun mit beiden Handballen zusammen und war ihn in den silber-grünen Mülleimer, der mit gewinnender Stimme ein „10 Punkte für Slytherin!!!!", verkünden ließ.

Er warf sich wieder Bäuchlings aufs Bett, umklammerte das Kissen mit beiden Händen und drückte seine linke Wange an den Seidenbezug damit er nur noch die Wand zu sehen bekam.

Ja, der Dunkle Lord würde die Zauberergesellschaft bereinigen.

Daran zweifelte er nicht. Schlammblüter, Blutsverräter, Halbmenschen und Griffindors

würden sich unter der Erde wiederfinden – wenn sie Glück hatten – und fortan gäbe es nur noch Seinesgleichen in den Straßen zu bewundern….Seinesgleichen…

Wer zählte sich eigentlich alles zu Seinesgleichen?

Die Reinblütigen?

Pansy Parkinson war auch Reinblütig! Doch um zu Seinesgleichen zu zählen war das einfach nicht ausreichend.

Seine Freunde? Welche würden zu Seinesgleichen zählen? Und wer waren denn überhaupt seine Freunde?

So viele Fragen auf die er keine Antwort erwarten konnte jetzt, da der Einzige, der es wissen musste, draußen im Meer verschmorte.

Er musste zurückkehren….er _musste_ einfach! Doch warum ließ der dunkle Lord sich so viel Zeit? Warum ließ man ehrbare reinblütige Menschen wie seinen Vater verschmoren?

Er verstand es nicht. Und seine Mutter verstand es genauso wenig.

Niemand Verstand es. Also gab es wohl auch keine Erklärung.

Dieser stinkende Potter.

Was hatte er sich dabei gedacht, seinen Vater anzugeben.

Draco hatte ihn schon des Öfteren heimlich jammern hören, wie sehr er seine Eltern vermisste, wie schwer seine Kindheit bei den Dussels oder wie auch immer seine Muggelersatzfamilie nun hieß gewesen war wie konnte er es sich dann herausnehmen, andere Familien so achtlos auseinander zu reißen und über die Kindheit ANDERER Menschen bestimmen!?

Zugegeben, er selbst hatte ihn vielleicht nicht unbedingt jammern hören…a-aber er hatte es über andere Wege erfahren!

Von Slytherins.

Aber irgendwie lag es ja auf der Hand…dachte dieser hässliche Wuschelkopf etwa er, Draco, seie mit Bilnd- und Kaltheit gestraft worden?

Diesem trotteligen Dummlöwen war scheinbar ALLES egal was ihn selbst nicht betraf und –

doch ein laut klirrendes Pochen an der Fensterscheibe, welches sich von dem leisen trommeln rhythmisch abhob, unterbrach seine Gedanken….

_So! Das wärs dann wieder fürs erste…tut mir leid das dieser Abschnitt durch den Urlaub doch etwas lange gedauert hat, ich freue mich trotzdem auf jegliche Reviews oder auch über Froschläge, wie es weitergehen könnte/sollte….bis zum nächsten Chapter das bestimmt etwas schneller kommt._


End file.
